warriorcatclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Salmonstar
Salmonstar is a black-based torbie she-cat with green eyes and a stubbed tail. Description Appearance : Salmonstar is a lean, borderline skinny she-cat. She has long legs, her hindlegs appearing slightly longer than her front. Her general build is thin, her belly close to her body and her neck long and thin. Salmonstar has her fair share of scars across her pelt, most healed and almost invisible to the eye. She has a stubbed tail that she was born with, despite the she-cat's stories of it being an injury. : The she-cat has a short, dense coat that has a slight sheen to it due to her diet of fish. She is a black-based torbie she-cat, meaning she has a mottled coat of ginger and black with visible tabby stripes. Her stripes are more noticeable down the length of her legs and face, however, a few of them stand out on her sides. She has a pale underside that includes her muzzle, which is almost pure white. Salmonstar has dark green eyes that are almond-shaped and have a dark rim around them. Character : Dutiful is likely the best word to describe Salmonstar. From a young age, she was raised to do the right thing and work hard. Some might believe it to be cruel that she was taught such a way since she was a small kit, but, Salmonstar knows nothing else. She has always worked hard for what she has achieved and it shows in her methods and teachings. She has no pity for cats that don't work hard or have no ambition to better themselves. The she-cat comes off somewhat cold in high-emotion conflicts, as she has learnt that emotions can lead to misdirection - at least, that's what she believes. : Salmonstar is a highly spiritual cat as well, raised by her mother to believe that the Sun-Down River is where their ancestors reside and fill their bellies with plentiful prey. Some might think the she-cat silly for still believing her old nursery tales, but, Salmonstar lapped up every word her mother told her about StarClan and ancient SplashClan cats. When her father passed away, the leader sat by the river's edge for nights, watching the currents to see if she could notice a sign from her father. Her faith never faulted when she didn't see such a thing, but, Salmonstar was disheartened. Abilities : Salmonstar is one of the strongest fighters of her age group in SplashClan. Since she was young, she always had a thing for play fighting and it really shone through when she began training as a warrior apprentice. She is a strong hitter, using her size to her advantage. The she-cat isn't light on her feet so she can be outpaced by smaller and faster cats but, she has the stamina and strength to stop most of her enemies in their tracks. Salmonstar is said to have little fear in the heat of the moment. The she-cat has seen a lot in her life and faced hard decisions and those together have given her a hardened outlook when it comes to battle. Biography : Lineage Father: ::Rushstorm: Deceased; StarClan resident Mother: ::Skipperpelt: Living Sister: ::Troutstream: Living Relationships Family Rushstorm : Salmonstar loved her father very much and despite her hardened attitude misses him very much. She grew up close with him and idolised him heavily because, in her eyes, Rushstorm was the strongest and best warrior to ever exist in all of the Clans. She still has these views in her age but not as childish. She loves her father and due to the spiritual nature of their family, Salmonstar does send her best wishes to StarClan for him whenever she can. The she-cat spent a lot of her time as a child with her father, accompanying him as much as she could while being confined to camp. He always told her that they were very alike and that was one of the few reasons they had such a strong bond. : When he passed away, Salmonstar busied herself with working towards the Clan. She didn't allow herself much time grieve as she couldn't entirely believe that he had passed away. Salmonclaw simply went on to do everything that she normally did; hunt, patrol, and fight. Eventually, though, her feelings caught up with her and she finally did grieve for Rushstorm and decided that she would honour his memory in a way only she could. Skipperpelt : Salmonstar respects her mother greatly and is amazed that she is related to such a great warrior. She relished in the stories that the elder would tell her. About the battles she fought and who she fought against - including many of the former leaders. Salmonstar loves her mother ferociously and shows it by talking to her as much as possible and keeping her active on a daily basis. She knows that Skipperpelt hates being confined to a den, and she often sneaks her out to allow the older cat to dip her paws in the shallows of the river. Troutstream : Her relationship with her younger sister is also good and healthy. Salmonstar also mentored the young cat, so she tends to be more of a teacher and instructor than an actual sister. But, there is always some form of friendly banter between the two cats. The older cat genuinely loves her younger sister and will go out of her way to protect and keep her safe. But she also has her boundaries on that. Having a general idea that if she takes that too far, she'll likely break their close bond. Peers Stonestar : Salmonstar respected her past leader very much, believing her to have been a brave and smart individual. Her strange disappearance, however, did leave a sour taste in the she-cat's mouth. Salmonstar believed that Newtstar would hold new grounds for SplashClan, having a rule that would be a bigger improvement than Heronstar's pitiful legacy. She wanted to be by the she-cat's side when she eradicated the rogues that brought pain and shame to their Clan. However, none of that happened and when Newtstar had been missing long enough, Salmonstar, then Salmonclaw, easily stepped up to the rank when nominated by her Clanmates. : She holds no ill-will to her predecessor, Salmonstar rather wishes she knew why her leader disappeared, much like the other Clan leaders. Quotes : Images Life 400px Pixels Category:Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Warrior Category:She-cats Category:Cats Owned by Diablo. Category:Major Character